Jouet cassé
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Yonaka s'est échappée du Château Mogeko, pour son plus grand plaisir (?). Pendant ce temps-là, Moge-ko fulmine et décide de se calmer les nerfs sur ce qu'elle peut... Rating M justifié pour torture et gore !


**Bonjour ! ^^**

 **Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour faire passer le stress du bac, j'imagine, mais... C'est une scène de torture. Ça n'a pas d'autre but que d'être gore. Si vous ne supportez pas ça, vous devriez partir d'ici tout de suite, sous peine de ne pas être capable de manger votre steak à midi ! Sauf si vous êtes végétarien, évidemment, mais tout de même.**

 **Enfin, est-ce qu'on peut écrire _autre chose_ qu'une scène de torture avec Moge-ko ? XD**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de m'appartient, tout revient à l'auteur, Mogeko-sama !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Moge-ko poussa un cri de rage.

Elle lui avait échappée. Elle avait réussi à lui _échapper_. À elle, la reine de ce Château ! Elle n'avait peut-être pas le statut, mais elle s'estimait bien plus compétente que ce stupide Roi mogeko. Et là, cette foutue humaine avait réussi à échapper à ses griffes. Et non seulement à lui échapper, mais en plus à s'échapper de ce château tout court ! _Elle s'est échappée. Elle s'est échappée. Tu ne peux plus rien faire._ Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, rendant Moge-ko complètement folle. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges de rage.

Et elle qui voulait la faire devenir son jouet préféré ! Elle ne l'aurait même pas cassé, en plus. Moge-ko aurait fait des efforts ! Elle se serait abstint de la faire toute rouge tout de suite. Alors pourquoi cette fille, Yonaka-tan, était-elle partie ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était énervée.

Furieuse, Moge-ko ouvrit avec force la porte d'une pièce du quatrième étage au hasard. Elle y trouva trois Mogekos, chacun lisant sur une table. Tous baissèrent la tête sur leur livre quand elle entra, comme des élèves qui ne connaissaient pas la réponse à une question qu'un professeur avait posée à la classe.

Un sourire malsain passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. « Héhéhé, ce n'est pas grave, Moge-ko n'a qu'à se consoler ! » Songea-t-elle, passant son regard sur chacune des trois créatures. Elle pouvait voir des frissons les secouer, chacun des trois, mais l'un d'eux tremblait particulièrement fortement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, si bien qu'on pouvait parfaitement y voir ses dents tranchantes s'y aligner.

« Toi, mon mignon, tu es à Moge-ko ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement et légèrement sadiquement en s'approchant de la bestiole jaune. Sans attendre de réponse, elle attrapa le Mogeko par la nuque et planta ses ongles tranchants dans sa fourrure, les plongeants le plus loin possible dans la chaire du pauvre petit être. La frêle créature commença à pleurer et à crier. Il tenta de se débattre, mais les ongles de la tortionnaire s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans sa peau, désormais maculée de tâches rouges si bien qu'il cessa de lutter, pleurant en silence, laissant échapper quelques sanglots sur le chemin qui l'amènerait irrémédiablement à la mort.

Bientôt, Moge-ko arriva à sa chambre. Rose, rose, rose. C'est beau, pas vrai ? La salle d'à côté aussi, elle est belle. Encore plus, peut-être. Elle entra dans la pièce de gauche. Trois croix de bois s'y trouvaient. Elle lança le Mogeko contre le mur de toutes ses forces, lui infligeant une douleur sourde au niveau du dos. Il émit un son étouffé et se laissa tomber au sol. Tout son petit corps tremblait, fait qui sembla beaucoup amuser la jeune fille.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! » Lança Moge-ko avec un ton enjoué.

Profitant de l'absence de la tortionnaire, le Mogeko tenta de se relever dans la salle sombre, sans succès. Il réussit à se mettre sur ses pattes, mais retomba immédiatement au sol. Il était trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit, et sa chaire ressentait encore la douleur des ongles coupants de Moge-ko, le brûlant affreusement. Des larmes chaudes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ?!

Bientôt, la jeune fille revint dans la salle, de nombreux instruments dans sa main droite. Le cœur du Mogeko manqua un battement et un frisson avait parcouru tout son dos. Non…

« Me voilà de retour ! » Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « On va pouvoir jouer ensemble, maintenant ! »

Les ongles de sa main droite étaient déjà rougis par le sang du Mogeko. La pauvre créature gémit au sol, la peur au ventre. Il était parcouru de tremblements violents. Un sourire carnassier vint éclairer le visage de la tortionnaire. La petite chose songea que ce chat souriant jusqu'aux oreilles dans l'un des livres qu'il avait lu aurait presque semblé triste, à côté du sourire qu'affichait à présent la jeune fille.

D'abord, la fille sadique prit du scotch. Quatre gros morceaux de scotch. Elle s'empara du Mogeko d'une main et le plaqua au mur, posant les morceaux collants sur ses quatre pattes. La surface du papier était collée si fortement à ses pattes qu'il crut qu'elle lui coupait la circulation sanguine. Puis, elle prit un couteau. Aiguisé à souhait, elle le posa d'abord sur la patte droite du Mogeko et lentement, créa une entaille. Elle ne séparait pas la patte du corps, mais était suffisamment profonde pour faire crier le Mogeko de douleur. Elle passa ensuite deux de ses doigts à travers la coupure et l'agrandit, faisant pousser des cris déchirants à la bestiole.

Puis, avec une satisfaction malsaine, Moge-ko s'empara d'un cutter, déjà rouillé et sale, rougit par le sang de ses anciennes victimes. Une expression de folie se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'empara violemment de l'oreille gauche de sa victime, plongeant ses ongles dans sa peau, la transperçant. Elle coupa, petit coup par petit coup, l'oreille du Mogeko, qui criait si fort que sa gorge lui s'irritait. Des larmes de douleur, accompagnée de filets de sang chauds, s'écrasaient régulièrement sur le sol.

« Eh bien, te voilà déjà plus joli ! » S'exclama Moge-ko en regardant son œuvre de haut en bas d'un air satisfait. « Mais, ce n'est pas suffisant, héhéhé, hahahahahaHAHAhahaHAHAH ! »

Moge-ko posa le cutter pour prendre un autre objet coupant. Le Mogeko releva faiblement la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un scalpel. La créature tenta vainement de se détacher du mur, respirant difficilement, tout son corps vidé de ses forces.

« Hé, je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur ? Je peux voir ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle posa sa main gauche sur les côtes de l'animal et mis le scalpel au milieu de sa poitrine puis elle l'ouvrit, doucement, presque chirurgicalement, de haut en bas. L'animal, encore une fois, poussa un cri déchirant. Puis il tenta quelque chose la supplier. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Mais tant pis, cette chose lui brûlait la peau, il ne sentait qu'un bourdonnement terrible à l'intérieur de son oreille, et sa patte droite était si douloureuse… Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, QU'ELLE ARRÊTE !

« Arrêtez ! » Gémit-il entre deux sanglots. « Arrêtez ! Par pitié, je vous en supplie, ARRÊTEZ ! »

Mais la tortionnaire ne sembla même pas l'entendre, et sans aucune pitié prit entre ses doigts les deux côtés du ventre qu'elle venait de séparer. S'emparant de punaises, elle épingla chacun des deux côtés sur le mur, faisant ressembler la pauvre bête à une souris disséquée en cours de sciences. Pauvre bête qui, après avoir crié toute son âme, se retrouvait avec une gorge si irritée qu'il lui était douloureux de crier encore alors, il sanglotait, laissant parfois un petit gémissement lui échapper.

Moge-ko prit avec un sourire plus démoniaque que celui d'un vrai démon la salière qu'elle avait amenée, et en versa plusieurs fois à l'intérieur même de la pauvre créature, qui, mal de gorge insupportable ou pas, cria si fort que tout le Château ne devait entendre que lui. Cette fois-ci, son visage était rougi par la douleur et les larmes chaudes tombaient à la chaîne de ses joues. Joyeusement, Moge-ko s'empara alors de son foie, le tenant tout chaud dans la main et l'arrachant en chantonnant. Les cris de la pauvre bête devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais rien faire de mal... Le mot "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?" résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à disparaître complètement...

Elle s'amusa plus encore à appuyer, à déchirer, à percer puis à arracher d'autres organes - les tripes, les reins, les poumons, puis enfin, le cœur… La pauvre bestiole était déjà morte lorsqu'elle le regarda enfin.

« Eeeeh… Mes jouets se cassent vraiment trop vites ! »

Prise de l'inspiration qu'elle avait depuis la naissance, elle saisit le couteau de cuisine et découpa la tête du pauvre Mogeko. Elle la prit, puis sortit de la pièce. Les mains de Moge-ko étaient dégoulinantes de sang, tout comme ses vêtements, trempés du liquide rouge et poisseux, et la tête fraîchement tranchée de la bestiole laissait le liquide se répandre sur le sol.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, puis posa la tête à l'entrée de la pièce, et l'observa longuement. Oui. C'était pas mal, ici… Peut-être un petit peu plus à droite ? (Valérie Damidot, à l'aide !) Finalement, elle le posa pile en face de la porte. Oui. Comme ça, les Mogekos qui entraient ici encore un meilleur aperçu de la scène. Et les étrangers, aussi.

Moge-ko se regarda. Elle était trempée, maintenant ! Et le sang du Mogeko était encore chaud sur sa peau. Elle n'était pas encore satisfaite.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Cette nuit, elle allait encore jouer beaucoup plus.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu...**

 **Edit : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'est impossible de corriger certaines fautes d'orthographe et de frappe sur ce texte (je crois qu'il y a un bug... En tous cas, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne veut vraiment pas.) Désolée.**

 **Review ? ^^**


End file.
